Perdidit te sunt, lanius ?
by Kotal Kan
Summary: When a man from another world begins to play the game of thrones, it could tip the very balance of fate and destiny, Lanius arises in a world not known to him, and must find a way to survive amongst men and women he used to conquer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, thought of a story that was eating at me, what would happen if Legate Lanius was thrown into The Game of Thrones? How would his appearance effect the world, and its outcomes? Would he change? or would the world make him embrace himself? So I thought of it, and yeah its a bit far fetched but that's why its fan fiction. Enjoy and I am open to all criticism.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lanius, the Butcher, Monster, terror of the east, not even his slaves have seen his face, struck them blind so they can't. Wears a mask, don't even know if it's the same man. He put Colorado to the sword, broke the Hangdogs by throwing their hounds upon the flames, so that they might burn forever in the afterlife…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Perdidit te sunt, lanius ?<span>_**

Lanius looked upon the burning remains of his leader, in his eyes, he was his liberator, allowing him to become the greatest threat to the known world, the very embodiment of the East. But now killed by the invisible fire in his brain. It was now him, the Monster, Terror of the East who conquered nineteen tribes who shall lead the Legion into full dominance. But he remembered the wise words of the courier, that stretching his forces across the vast expanse of California would make them weak, unable and incapable of defending it… He now knew that the NCR will not be the twentieth tribe for him to conquer, yet. However, his taste for blood starts to bitter, he no longer sees himself as an animal his liberator saw him as, but a leader.

He rose from the side of the burning corpse, it now resembles of little importance to him, like the wall know as hoover dam, is just a wall to him. It will serve the legion nothing but pain to try and hold new Vegas against the tides of the west. He knew his armies of the legion must hold here, in the east, before charging like the bull into the west…

Lanius observed the fort, it was almost in pieces, built bare to stand as cover between them and the damned wall. The drums beat of in the distance, cries of warriors and slaves in rhythm, it was all he ever knew. He knew how to kill, how to kill efficiently, and how to make others do the same. He also knew how to make a man fear him to death, to dread his sight as he was his enemy.

Lanius walked past the praetorians, the veterans legionaries, he walked out of the fort, walked among the wastes for the first time, the night was pitch black, as the Mojave was shrouded over by clouds, thundering. He observed the large hordes of bighorners scattered in the waste, all sleeping through the night. Lanius watched them, but quickly his attention drew to another strange echo in the sands, soldiers of west approached in black armour, they were dreaded by his legion like they climbed out of the very gates of hell.

But that separated him from his men, he did not dread as they are men that can bleed, like any man. However he knew they play games of attrition, and not honour, so he shall close this difference as soon as possible… What amused him now is how they began to hunt him, yet unaware that he hunts them just as closely... And before they became aware, he sprang at them from the darkness, tearing them to pieces as their armour did little to nothing to defend them from his blows. He carved each man to bloody pieces with little effort, as they all could not play their game of attrition.

But he realised he was wrong, his little hunt he turned inside out as he began to be assaulted by fire, one hit him in his shoulder, another at the side of his helmet, chipping his metal horn. He ran into the other wastes, amongst the horde of bighorners, sending them scattering at all directions. He knew these men of west have perception limited to their devices, his where limited by his surroundings.

He saw his attackers fleeting towards a vantage point, he flanked them both, tore the others head off, then pined the last into the rock, as he was about to crush his head under his boot, he began to feel… strange… his power suddenly left him, and he began to levitate above this dying man. Lanius could not understand what he felt, as he then was suddenly was ripped from this earth at a high speed. And then… he began to see metal, in the sky, oddly shaped and glowing, and then….

* * *

><p>Daenerys sat with her dragons, her fingers moved along the rough scales of her biggest, his low growl pleased and comforted her. Until his brothers, fighting over a lamb's carcass disturbed the peace, dropping the body by her biggest, he began taking it. Roaring at the rest in his dominance, when she attempted to hush the beast, it only replied with snarl in her face… but by the time it turned to take his tribute, his siblings stole the body, forcing him to fly after it.<p>

She came to realisation then, her dragons where no longer her babies, but weapons. And like sir Jorah has told her countless of times, they are dragons, Khaleesi, not dogs, or cats, but dragons, they cannot be tamed.

Jorah then startled her, his eyes filled with something Daenerys never thought she would see in him, fear, the man was quaking like he saw the very devil itself. He then bowed and looked at her, and pulled his brows over his eyes, trying to shade them away from her, so she was not off put by his shock.

"My Queen" he whispered

"Jorah, you look, startled" she replied

"Grey worm and Dario Naharis have found something, or should I say, someone..."

"What or who is it then?"

"You must come, khaleesi, I cannot describe it with words, grey worm sent an unsullied to me, he brought me to giant metal man standing amongst a dead pile of our own, he must have killed at least fifty of our own…"

"And you let him live!?" Daenerys's eyes turned from ice into fire, she did not tolerate death of her own, so to know that this man is alive…

"We could not bring him down, the arrows don't seem to pierce his armour, and his weapon skills are as great as his… stature and strength."

"He halted his slaughter, and said that he will talk to the one in charge, in exchange for sparing the rest of us..."

"So you came after me like some dog with its tail between its legs? Im questioning your ability in combat, sir Jorah…"

"If you would be there, Khaleesi, you would understand…"

Daenerys was escorted across into the forest, and underside the cliff, she saw a thick line of readied unsullied, with their spears drawn, Dario Naharis came straight to her, shocked with all his joy and confidence left from him. He looked at his Queen and owed to her.

"I am sorry my queen, I could not defeat him for you…" he whimpered

As she looked at him, shocked by his sudden attitude, she noticed a giant cut across him, with no blade but just the hilt, and covered in mud.

"Arise… Dario, I will… deal with this menace…"

Dario did, but he brushed past, joined Jorah at her side. Daenerys then came forward from her faithful unsullied and saw grey worm eyeing the enemy, she followed his line of view to something very monstrous indeed. What she saw she saw never before, A man covered head to toe in a hammered bronze-gold like metal, with his head concealed by a face depicting a strong bearded man, with horns at either side and a blade like protrusion at the front, his eyes bottomless dark pits and hairs at the back coloured black and red like her own house. Even side burns of red came from the helmet. His armour however, was very strange indeed, it was sharp, and angular, depicting a muscular body, with horned pouldrons, and a harsh metal and cloth tunic covering the thighs.

Not to mention the monstrously oversized sword he held effortlessly in one arm, tainted with the blood of her faithful. He looked down at her, and stepped a few steps down towards her. She then acknowledged the sheer size of the man. The giant then growled out a voice that echoed through his helmet.

"And is it you, the woman, the leader?" His voice deep and merciless, it was almost like he said it with disgust…

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is, and you will not refer to me as-"

"Do you think I will be told what to say by a profligate? You may lead this tribe, but mine is going pummel you to dust, like it did with many others…"

"Do you think we are just a mere tribe!? I am of house Targaryen, Daenerys Storm born of old Valeria and these men you killed where my men, give me a good reason not to flay you alive with dragon fire…."

"And do you think, you and your, faction, can withstand the legion? The tides of east will nail all of your corpses facing westward as the sun sets…. So you will see your kingdom set with it ablaze"

"And where is this 'Legion' of yours? We are in the east, so where is its tide? Whoever you are, you seem lost, and I will only forgive you on certain conditions"

"You speak with wisdom, Daenerys, but I won't succumb to you or your men as I draw breath… But you say we are already in the east, how do you not know of the legion? We control all the east…."

"We are in Essos, between Yunkai and Mereen, where are you from, savage?"

"I am from the…. I don't think matters where I am from…" The man's voice became bitter, as if he acknowledged defeat by his attackers…

He rose his head, and looked straight into her eyes, she suddenly became uncomfortable, like the weight of another world fell on her.

"What are your conditions?" he exclaimed

"To die…"

He backed off into the corner of the rocks, she sent Jorah, Dario and grey worm at him, they all lunged for an attack that he parried with extreme ease, he swung his blade and knocked all three into the cliff face, knocking Jorah and grey worm unconscious. He grabbed Dario by his neck and clutched Dario's blade into pieces and smashed him into the rock, he then stepped on his head keeping him on the ground.

"I have one condition too, Daenerys, let me go, and you and your friends shall not die..."

Daenerys looked at him, horrified by his speed and unstoppable might, another idea came to her head.

"I will, but first give me your name"

"I am Legate Lanius, Monster of the east is what the profligates named me…"

"Haha, and its accurate, big man" Dario chuckled under Lanius's metal boot.

"And what is your house, Lanius, so called 'Monster of the East'…"

"House? I am of no mere house, I am of the Caesar's Legion…"

"Well, Lanius, of the Caesar's Legion, I will let you live… Only if you serve for me, and house Targaryen, if you choose to walk away, I will let you, I'll see if you could outrun my dragons…"

Lanius looked at this small white haired woman, he has humiliated her best fighters, yet these dragons she boasts of, he rather not bet on their existence. Lanius came to terms that he is in the presence of an entire army, in a land he is unfamiliar with… And now he has no choice.

Lanius stepped off of Dario's head, and held his sword into the ground, he then looked at her, and with an exhausted sigh and desperation, he submitted to this tribe.

"I submit to your… House, Daenerys 'storm born', but know that I have a last, condition…"

"What of?"

"To not get your people… in my way"

"Deal"

Lanius drew his sword on his back, and walked away, like he already studied the path onwards...

"My Queen is this such a good idea? You saw what he can do, even if you put fifty of our best men between you and him there's no stopping him if he wishes to kill you!" Jorah came from the rocks, bewildered by her decision…

"Do you forget that I am the mother of dragons? Sir Jorah? Besides he will be a useful asset, and it will not matter if he dies in battle because it will be payment for killing my men… And now he is in the thick of an army, he looks cleverer than you think…"

Dario came in, clutching his jaw and hilt of his shattered sword.

"I agree with our Queen, Jorah, he will be great against many, him, us, and her dragons and army of unsullied, we are now an unstoppable force…" Dario explained.

"He is just a man, Dario, just like us, and the unsullied, he can bleed like the rest…"

"Yes but did he? Are you saying that now because you couldn't kill him? Or because he humiliated you in front of our Queen?"

"Neither, Dario, neither."


	2. Chapter 2: Et non est misericordia

**Sorry for taking so long to update but life is just a bit too busy currently, thanks for so many follows and subscriptions it honestly humbles me how many have responded to this simple fanfic. Hey well enjoy the latest instalment! (Note that Sir Barristan Selmy isn't in the fanfic yet as in the fiction he has been sent to hold Yunkai as they march for Mereen.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Et non est misericordia<strong>

Lanius watched deeply into the watery abyss, hanging his feet of the cliff. He contently contemplated the murder of many in this camp, and he thought of keeping the leaders alive, watching their comrades burn… However he was outmanned eight thousand to one, to possibly fight for so long would exhaust him than kill him. However, he also contemplated a far more complex matter… _How did I arrive here? With no memory, or knowledge of this place? _His thought riddled him with questions that he could not find answers to, and to find himself surrounded by people of such primitativity yet lacking the savagery of any tribes he has known of…

The silence was broken by Jorah's incoming footsteps, Lanius rose and did not bother turning to face his… captor…. The thought of such description boiled his insides, if anything, he was showing them mercy… _by sparring them. _

Jorah however remained a very large distance between him and this goliath, the blood red sky gleaming off of the "man" did very little to comfort old and weary Jorah. Jorah spoke with confidence and sternness.

"The Khaleesi wishes to speak to you, Lanius…"

"If she did, she would have not got her envoy to fetch me…" Lanius replied coldly

Jorah stood there insulted by the arrogance and pure stubbornness of the captive, tried to raise his voice, however the memories and still very painful reminders of the previous attempts to control the behemoth are reminding him of how that would not be a very good idea.

"Perhaps you do not understand the concept of monarchy, Lanius. The Queen will not simply fetch you herself, she has far more important matters to attend to."

"And assuming that you are here, you have no matters to attend to yourself?"

"I am, on the behalf of my Queen, and like it or not, Monster, she is now your Queen too…"

Lanius turned to face him, and with a scoff began to follow sir Jorah towards the amassing at the road to Mereen. The Queen was sat on a rock with Daario at her side, and Jorah bowed and joined the two. Daenerys looked at Lanius with some kind of interest, with a slight dash of anger and disgust. And began to approach the giant, Daenerys was a small woman, with no great physical attributes except for her exceptional figure. Compared to this Goliath she was very miniature, but she presented herself with no fear or cowardice.

Lanius observed this with some surprise, women are of no significance to him, slaves is what he knew them as, but to see a woman with such defiance and fire in her heart made him question his beliefs. He did not expect her to be suddenly joined by a giant scaled and winged creature, hissing and snarling at him.

But what came to Daenerys's surprise was this man offered no reaction to her child, he stared at it as coldly as he did with them. She almost would have thought that he has seen dragons before, or worse…

"You, Lanius, will ride no horse and will have to suffice with your own feet, fall behind, and my child here, will cook you alive… and devour you…" Daenerys gave this warning with sternness, but spoke with no hate or anger.

"I need nothing but my feet. And… if you set this 'child' on me, you will have one less…"Lanius walked towards Mereen, holding his blade in one arm approaching the city with menacing grace.

Daenerys paused, all her bravado was ripped from her, she could not understand how this man, as everyone says he is, presented not even the slightest of emotion towards a _living and breathing dragon… _She stood there and dismissed her child, with her mouth wide open, and her face contorted in confusion.

Daario came forth, whistled, and broke the deafening silence.

"Well well, we have a truly unbreakable spirit in our ranks."

"I remember when I first saw the dragons, Khaleesi, even I of Bear Island was in absolute awe, he is no man, he cannot be…."Jorah replied mirroring the same expression of his Queen.

"Or, Jorah, he has saw things worse than dragons…." Daario added with an inquisitive tone

"And what would that be? Daario? The dragons are the greatest and fiercest creatures to ever tread upon the world!" Jorah exclaimed with disbelief

"It does not matter, anyway, dragon fire can cleanse him just as easy, there are almost two hundred miles between us and Yunkai, if that does not tire him, nothing else will." Daenerys ended the petty squabble, and they proceeded to mount up.

Lanius was quickly joined by the rest on horseback, even on horses did they still seem small compared to him. Daario cheerfully interrupted the silent warrior.

"So, I bet you have never seen dragons before?"

"I've killed worse" Lanius replied casually.

Daario chuckled, but from the radiating silence from the monster of the east, he suddenly shrivelled into himself and widened his eyes.

"And what exactly did you kill that is so much worse?"

"Beasts that make your 'dragons' look like new-borns" Lanius replied with some hint of humour.

"That are?" Daario seemed eager for Lanius to state these creatures

"They were named death claws, I assume they don't exist here as you were so fascinated by these small winged beasts, they were of greater stature and strength than of me, and possessed the appearance of demonic entities than of common prey."

Daario seemed fascinated, and almost completely lost his dislike, however he questioned the existence of these creatures, for this description seemed almost impossible in his mind. _How could the simplest of civilisations survive if creatures like these 'demonic entities' existed? Unless the commoners where as fierce as this man next to him._

"And were they common from where you were from, Lanius?"

"Common enough for many to avoid them" Lanius replied with amusement

Daario chuckled, but lost his smile as he was called onwards, and as they moved onward his face dropped into a depressing expression, yet Lanius didn't understand why, until he saw an extremely familiar sight.

Daenerys called forth Jorah

"Who's this?"

"The Masters of Mereen use these as waypoints to Mereen, there is one every mile…"

"And how many miles are there?" Daenerys replies scornfully, yet retains her calm posture.

"One hundred and sixty-four, your grace…"

"Take her down, I want her to have a decent burial, and we will do so for every one of them."

Jorah looks intensely at his Queen, he does not dare to disobey her, and proceeds.

However Lanius is dumbstruck by this, a proud conqueror he made out of this woman with a heart as soft as any of the profligates he knew…. Yet her lack of mercy for the enemy could rival Caesars…

After each mile, and burial, they finally reached the city of Mereen, and as they came forth from the steep slopes, rock and dirt, a large glistening city became apparent, with monumentally sized pyramids with breath taking flora and architecture. Lanius was stricken, he has never seen such beauty before, only the confinements of post-apocalyptic America. Such radiance almost blinded him, however, upon the observation of the captors, he sees that they react very little, as if these cities where of common place.

Suddenly his observation was intruded, and he heard the solemn voice of the one they call Jorah, call out for him.

"Lanius, Daenerys has ordered you to stay here, do not attempt to escape or … well you know well enough now."

"Like I have anywhere else to reside, profligate…" Lanius sharply replied.

Jorah strutted off, and joined Daenerys and Daario. The three began to approach the city walls, with the eyes of Mereen masters falling heavily on them, laughing and mocking their presence. To Daenerys's surprise the gates began opening, only to quickly close, to which a rider emerged forth from the city. He began to spit profanity and curses at their army, and also began to piss before the very Khaleesi herself.

"The City has sent their champion to challenge yours, Khaleesi." After wards Jorah looks intensely at his Queen, and bows.

"I have rode along your side the longest, I have killed and advised for you, I should be the one to kill him"

"Rise sir Jorah, You are my most trusted advisor, and my most loyal friend, I cannot and will not bare to lose you…"

Sir Jorah rises, and nods to his Queen, however slightly embarrassed by the given description his Queen gave him…

Then Daario intervenes, and begins to kneel before Daenerys.

"I am nobody, if I die you won't lose much of a commander, sure a good sword, but I promise to be your champion…"

Daenerys looks at him with intense focus, and concludes with a "no"

"No, I have a better Idea. Jorah, bring me Lanius, we shall see how great this champion really is…"

Daario stands in confusion, and steps aside, Jorah then calls for Lanius, and brings him forth to the ground before Mereen.

Quickly the crowd of Masters spectating gasp in awe and shock of this walking behemoth, his sword as big as _their own champion_. And when the champion begins to stare in confusion at his people for no longer cheering, he turns around to only stagger backwards. Lanius stares at him with the dark and sinister look, his pits for eyes make the Mereen's champion almost soil himself. And as Lanius draws his sword before this champion, so does this champion begin to sheepishly mount his horse.

Daenerys stares in amusement, and she surveys the faces of the Masters of Mereen Shocked and puzzled. She then sets her eyes on Lanius, with a deep and tense glare.

Lanius begins to slowly approach the champion, and as the champion charges on his horse towards Lanius, Lanius only stands in the way… as the horse closes the distance Lanius flares at it, sending the horse into shock, rearing up to kick him with its front legs, only to have its neck grabbed by the giant, and then tossed with brutal might into dust crushing the champion… and disabling the horse.

Daenerys gasps in surprise, shocked, bewildered, she only continues to watch, however she cannot hide her enormous grin as she looks back at the masters, who are all staring with wide mouths and eyes, incapable of processing the event that unfolded before them.

Lanius walks towards the champion, who screaming in agony, cannot even see the Monster of the east coming forth to take his life. Lanius crushes the Horses head by his boot with a mighty stomp, and then yanks the dying champion with one arm. He raises the broken man, by the head, towards the masters, and then with the champion's last shriek of pain, Lanius crushes the very head and helmet of the champion… _with one hand_.

The Masters respond with screams of disbelief and disgust of the situation, and retort with a poorly aimed barrage of arrows, As Lanius walks away from the scene, each arrows that impacts breaks and does pretty much next to nothing to his armour.

Daenerys watches the monster of the East, compelled by his strength and merciless brutality, and suddenly starts to wonder about the man, she senses certain details about him, yet she cannot figure them, or where they came from…

Jorah and Daario however watch him intensely, and keep their distance from him, even the unsullied part to give the butcher more than plenty of room to move…

* * *

><p><strong>And that's as far as this chapter goes! Had been thinking very carefully about this one, there were a lot of different endings to be had here but this one just felt right, anyway tell me what you think in the reviews or even suggest different outcomes that can occur I might take some inspiration. And as well I promise that updates will become a lot more frequent, there has been a lot of things happening lately bla-bla-bla.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : Tu quis es?

**Well, that was quicker than previously, however I don't expect much recognition at first I have to say just wow, I didn't expect at all the amount of response I got for the previous instalment, hey well enjoy chapter three!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tu quis es?<strong>

Lanius sat at the edge of camp, starring deeply into the fire, and he remembered the mighty Caesar, who offered him a new life, a new name, a new legacy… And now he sits under a new leader, feeling like a shackled mutt only let out to kill and strike fear into others. Previously he was a revered commander, a leader. Now he is nothing more than a mere slave…

However he knew little about how that was about to change, Daario came forth from out of the camp, and told him to come into the camp, however he wasn't excluded by them, he excluded himself.

"Daenerys wishes to see you yet again Lanius, and you'd be pleased to know that this isn't out of spite either." The man made himself clear to Lanius, and guided him eagerly through the camp.

Lanius came to a main mass of tents, and at the heart of it sat the silver Queen herself. She eyed Lanius with a serious yet interested look, her eyes judged him and quizzed him intensely, yet all Lanius can only respond with is a menacing and deep stare. She excused Daario to with he then left the two, her translator and Jorah.

"I have been watching you, Lanius… And even though you have had many opportunities to defy me you stay to your sword…"

"You utter this as if you think I do this out of my own leisure, Daenerys. I shall make it clear, that I am not." Lanius replied with a scorching tone, yet controlled and just.

"However if you wish, you can leave, I shall not stop you, nor will anyone else, and I give you this choice now. All your crimes are pardoned, you may leave…" with a confident and prideful reply, Jorah reacts to with extreme surprise, however unable to undo the Queens command.

Lanius breathes out in what could be made out to be a tense reaction, and a flurry of decisions rip through his mind… He revelled in the idea of freedom that he will no longer be the hound dog of this so called 'House Targaryen' under the rule of the silver woman. However Lanius has nowhere else to go, he knows of no roads and no cities, factions or people, battle shall not kill him, yet exhaustion and starvation will. And for it, he concludes with a sigh of anguish.

"There is no home here for me, no other tribe to call to, I shall reside here, for I have no other place." Lanius says with a sorrowful tone, yet admitting defeat again.

Daenerys smiles, and watches him, she feels some sympathy for the terror of the east, yet however knows that this terror is no mere man to become soft with. Her eyes lay onto Jorah, and with it Jorah lays out a map of Mereen, which was swift fully obtained by her insurgents.

"Good, for I have uses for you." Daenerys addresses Lanius.

"You are one of the greatest warriors I have seen, however I do not fully trust you, you have remained obedient and tame for me long enough. I ask you this, Lanius, from where you were from, what position did you hold for your emperor?" Daenerys opens this question to Lanius, to which with surprise he looks at her inquisitively.

"I was second in command to the Legion, I was the Legate for Caesar. In other terms your culture may comprehend in its profligate understanding, I was the head of the military and its field marshal. I conquered over nineteen tribes, all of which with minimal or no casualties to my legionaries."

Daenerys and Jorah look at him with speculative expressions, to which Jorah replies to Lanius's statement with a tone full of disbelief.

"And these tribes you conquered, where they of a few hundred in number?"

"Thousands, and armed with far more… advanced… weapons than your army." Lanius replies coldly.

"Well then, after making the Masters of Mereen soil themselves, you may help with its siege."

Lanius looked upon the map, with no weaponry of technological advancement he was used to, he saw over hundreds of weak points, vantages, and entrances that could win them the city in a day. Lanius scoffed and growled out a plan.

"I am used to commanding men with honour, and I can distinguish the cities flaws with ease."

"However my terms are strict, 'Khaleesi', give me absolute control of your finest, and I can give you this city before the light of dawn."

Daenerys thinks hard for the decision, she does not trust this Goliath any more than she has to, however her instinct as the breaker of chains and mother of dragons tells her otherwise.

"Deal, I will give you no more and no less than a hundred, then you may siege as you see fit."

Lanius glares at her, questioning her consistency, her sudden openness to him concerns him, however he does not understand why.

Lanius does not complain however, and strides away, feeling a slight hint of redemption in his position. And then as he leaves, Jorah begins to confront Daenerys.

"Khaleesi! Giving a hundred of our finest to this beast of a man could mean their very deaths, or worse…" Jorah looks sympathetically into Daenerys, and she responds only with stern and stubborn confidence.

"My decision is final, however Jorah do not think that you won't have a part in this, as I recall you and grey worm had a plan, so what is it?"

* * *

><p>"Lanius, it's not exactly difficult to find you!"<p>

To Lanius's attention was raised towards Daario, the insistent parasitic horse rider, to then he was surprised came baring words of the wretched silver woman.

"The Mother of Dragons has sent me to show you to your men you will be commanding, and as I dare say, they are a sight to behold!"

Daario's words did little to budge the low content of Lanius, and as he followed he saw the one hundred finest unsullied the 'Khaleesi' has promised him. All lined I perfect order, with every single breath, bead of sweat, and tremble synchronised with the other, it reminded him greatly of his own legion, how they would line ready for decimation… and he would bring down this act onto them, but only if he wasn't under the constant eyes of the silver woman.

He inspected them, all adorned in black armour, this heavily reminded him of the logical and critical thinking of the NCR rangers, however it was brittle, and primitive. He turned to Daario and looked him in the eyes, and with a soulless tone added.

"Is this it?"

Daario looked expressionless, and replied with a bewildered look, it was obvious to Daario that his Khaleesi has given him more than enough for the battle…

"I don't understand, Lanius, is this not what you expected?"

"Yes, it is, a battalion of profligate men lined like pigs for slaughter, that's what I expected. But I didn't expect them to be firm, and loyal."

Daario was puzzled by Lanius's expression, yet he continued on, taking the Monster of the East's word as compliment.

"And, well, you have already fought them, so I guess I need no explaining to do on that side huh?"

Lanius looked across them with his titan arms crossed in stern judgement, and replied coldly to Daario.

"Their training, how where they raised as warriors, or as slaves?"

"Slaves Lanius, from Astapor, they were all once slaves…"

"And? Where they beaten into war machines or risen?"

"A bit of both I suppose, the initiation was the murder of an infant, and presenting it to their slave master, then they would be taught complete obedience during rigorous training exercises, and as proof of their, 'obedience', they had their… ugh… manhood severed… I know, quite hard to take in that these men were raised so coldly…"

"No shock to me, rider, this is good, obedience and loyalty is, important. This means at least that I will not have to beat them into submission or in line, with the art of decimation…"

Daario wasn't shocked by Lanius's merciless overview, but curious to what this decimation was… yet he felt that it's best that he is not to tempt him into giving him an example.

"Ah, Ok. We will send signal of the Sigel of house Targaryen as to when to siege the city from your point, when you see it raised on top of that pyramid, you may attack as you please."

Lanius, with the dark metal brows nodded, and gave no other sign of content, Daario was clever to take this as a sign to be excused and then he travelled back to royal tents.

* * *

><p>As Lanius sat alone, isolated in the darkness amongst Deanery's camp, he hear yet again foreign feet treading towards him. This time it was of no heavy boot and chain mail, or even the rhythm of a horse's gallop, but that of a small woman. <em>With no guards? No protection? <em>Lanius thought to himself that something is amiss, but he did not stop the approaching woman.

He crushed the last bone of the horse joint and tossed it aside, and then covered his face in the great metal helmet, the very face of mars, and god of war.

And as the silver woman made herself present before him, she sat opposite, elegantly on the rock. She sat properly, and the strong sent of perfume and scented oils made Lanius cringe in its foreign form.

"What business do you pose, 'Khaleesi'?"

"None, I am here because I wish to be, does this, bother you?"

"It bothers me that an empress would suddenly decide to leave the comfort of her grand tent and all its luxury, to sit in front of the thing that could end her. In the cold, and in the dark."

Daenerys was un-moved by Lanius's claim, but more impressed by his attentiveness of his situation.

"Well then, 'Terror of the East', As the Queen of this army, and soon all of Westeros and the seven kingdoms, I wish to know more about the man that is the greatest warrior ever faced, probably on this world."

Lanius did next to no effort to make eye contact with the Silver woman, and instead he sighed out a response.

"There is nothing to know, I serve as a Legatos of your House, and I shall do so… Until, certain circumstances."

"And those certain circumstances are?"

"Until I find my, home."

"And where is your home?"

"In another place, how far, I do not know, where from here, I also have no knowledge of."

"You are lost then, and your home, how is it, exactly?"

"Destroyed, burned and a footnote under Ceas-… Under my tent."

"So who is this Caesar you talk of? A king from your, land?"

"A dead man, and I am his successor."

"So you are a leader from where you were?"

"Yes."

Deanery's shuts off, and looks into the fire Lanius has made, her attempts into penetrating Lanius's story, his person, is far harder than anticipated. She can see pain and suffering behind a metal mask of wrath and pure hatred, but even Daenerys herself is puzzled with how she can tell this.

"Lanius, why stay loyal to a foreign cause? If you're not from this place, or even, hah, slightly affected by it?"

"Because even a bull can be held by a pack of small dogs…"

Daenerys stares deeply into the fire, mesmerised by its violent rhythm and dance. And the echoing voice of the warrior fill her eardrums._ Even a bull can be held by a pack of dogs…_

The thought filled her head, and she rose and left Lanius by himself, without any regards or dignitaries. And as Deanery's travelled back to her tent, as she bathed she remembered those solemn words that a bull can be held by a pack of dogs, and as she noticed she could not help to think that as the Sigel of Lanius's previous house, was that of a bull… the thought left her rampaging questions in her mind, yet she still has to trust Lanius to what he is going to prove himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Benedicite ignis, et sanguis

**After the response of last time, I will make a few things clear: There will be no romance (sorry if you were looking forward for something like that) And Lanius has not submitted, He will become a major role in the GoT Universe, I just want to depict a far more calculating sociopathic Lanius instead of a mindless brute, primarily as he has proven in Fallout lore to be a great yet merciless leader. However I will continue with the new chapter, enjoy and I'm open to **_**all**_** criticism.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Benedicite ignis, et sanguis.<strong>

Lanius sat amongst a great rock, watching, waiting, the sound of a grinding stone against his blade made the men near him feel, unsettled. Lanius thought of slaughter and to conquer empires, yet he knew he must be patient. Lanius, with a great tremor got off of the rock, and beckoned one of the slave soldiers towards him. Even an unsullied cowered at his great presence, and sheepishly stood to attention, facing the metal goliath.

"Bring me the rider, and with haste."

The unsullied was fortunately well versed in common tongue, otherwise his tongue would have been ripped bare from his mouth. And to the command the soldier turned and moved with the haste Lanius ordered for.

As Daario approached Lanius with a smirk of surprise, Lanius turned to the rider with serious intent.

"Why, Rider, are you loyal to the Silver Woman?"

Daario's smirk was ripped away, he stared at Lanius in confusion, incapable of answering his question.

"Your, asking me why im… loyal?"

"Yes, to what reason may you have to be loyal to this, embarrassment of an empress?"

Daario looked at Lanius and pulled a frown of disapproval, he turned away from the behemoths gaze and ushered and excuse.

"I serve those who are strong…"

"And as I hear, you executed your brethren, who were stronger, and far more able leaders, to appease one with an army of mute and man-less slaves?"

Daario looked at Lanius with a shocked look, and tried to stutter out a counter to Lanius's claim. But he couldn't, there were no such counter to Lanius's statement, and to it, he did nothing but hide his face in shame of his deed. For some reason, Daario felt completely below Lanius, not only because he knew he would be swiftly ended by him, but his other worldly presence makes him shudder in fear.

Lanius can read Daario's obvious retreat from the statement, and chuckles.

"Your reason is un-honourable, and because of it, you're ashamed to admit to it. You lust for her, like any profligate would, yet your code demands you to win her, not defeat her."

Daario exclaims in defiance to Lanius, but to which Lanius interrupts massively.

"Because of her you broke your brotherhood, fell at her knees and you beg for her sin… She believes her kindness will conquer her the hearts of people, but that only succeeds at their abusive nature."

Daario changes his expression from a face of anger and defiance, to a more interested, and suddenly a clearer one. Lanius notices this, and continues.

"Her leadership will only last her the people she saved, yet never the people she killed, her kindness will become absolute hypocrisy to the eyes of every 'sufferer'. Emperors are made with fire and blood, not charity and mercy."

"What are you suggesting, Lanius?" Daario is intensively peering at Lanius, torn into two over his claim.

"Daenerys is a failure of a Leader, and she will only raise a failure of an empire…"

Daario looked at Lanius, and as certain as he was that Daenerys was a great leader, he never thought that she was a great ruler.

"What, is your point Lanius?"

"I know how to revive your honour, Daario, but for the dog that sits by her side there will be no convincing, of her, imperfection."

Daario stared at Lanius with a face of wrath, suddenly Daario realised that his mistake was following Deanery's, yet is completely unconvinced of Lanius's ability to take her place.

"I can have the entire unsullied army and my queens dragons set on you right now… how can you convince me not to, for plotting regicide against one of the last of the Targaryens?"

"Because I can conquer through fire and blood, unlike your petty queen… And the evidence to this, is that I shall take that city, before her forces can."

Daario raised his eyebrow, and eyed the monster of the east. His suspicion grew greatly to the fact the terror never talked as long, or as openly to him before… And to this he suddenly began to trust Lanius, he knew that what Lanius has said is truth. But before Daario could add anything, Lanius continued.

"But, Rider, first we must have an agreement… I shall turn these slave-warriors into true tools of war, and with them I can unleash chaos unto your petty queen, and terminate her and her army. I can do that onto any moment I wish. However, rider, your pathetic ruler wishes to have the city, and to that, I will not only use the city, and its soldiers to weaken her, but claim it as my own. You must aid me in its siege, and for that, rider, I won't nail your limbs to its wall…"

Daario's face was dripping cold sweat of fear and anger, could he really betray his Queen? The one he has fought for, advised, and earned the trust of? Yet Lanius presents an opportunity Daario feels compelled to accept, a new start, a new empire, and best of all… a new, and powerful house…

Daario's eyes meet with the soulless pits of Lanius's mask, and to them with a tense glare, he nods.

Lanius responds with his own, slow nod. And then states something Daario will hold in his head, forever.

"Even a bull can be held by a pack of small dogs…"

* * *

><p>Lanius, Daario and a few of his men, and one hundred un-sullied, marching amongst the skies of a red dawn, across they do single filed to remain undetected from Daenerys's army. And as they move amongst a narrow flat path cutting through cliffs, Daario beholds an interesting sight. A narrow path cut along the mountains overlooking Mereen, to which he sees an assortment of bolder slayed there, ready to be tipped, and if they were, they would clash into Mereen's back, breaking it open for assault.<p>

To which Lanius orders an unsullied to each bolder, ready to spring the cleverly devised attack…

"How long did it take you to prepare all this? "Daario looked amongst the perfect assortments of giant rocks.

Lanius looked at Daario, and ignoring his question begins to lay out a plan of massive intent.

"You shall take your riders and line them at this cliff face, you must all line three steps to the left of each rock, and charge exactly five seconds after they are rolled, and when you are in, set fire to all the buildings you see… without failure…"

Daario looks puzzled at Lanius, and as Daario tries to retort.

"If you do fail, your entrails will be the first to decorate my city walls…"

To that, Daario instantly begins to whale orders out to his cavalry, all of which feel redeemed to fight against Daenerys, and alongside what seems to be a far greater conqueror.

Lanius eyes the city, and diverts his attention to the camp in which they were, and with the point of his blade, something completely unspoken of happens. A few unsullied launch a barrage of arrows tipped in fire, to which suddenly the tents and supplies of Daenerys's camp set ablaze. Daario, speechless with Lanius's tactical ability, watches the wrathful titan drop his blade, pointing towards the city, to which the unsullied release the avalanche of rock. Then the horsemen begin to run full speed down towards the city, with their war cries filling the air with adrenaline.

Lanius begins to slide at the cliff face, his metal hands serving as support, whilst the unsullied begin marching towards the great cavity the boulders have made. When Lanius reaches the city, he begins to march towards the great pyramid. And as he crosses the city a battalion of men corner him at a crossroads, surrounded by walls and slave men… Lanius unleashes a slaughter, _at a biblical scale. _He tears down the shield wall with one arm and introduces his blade with his second, his leg thrusts into to the shield wall behind him, sending relentless force at an agonising speed. He then tears a man away from his front launching him at the wall of men to his left, skewering him with his allies' spears. And his great blade comes down to his right, bloody and thirsty, he stares at the men… to which they drop their weapons and begin to flee with haste.

Lanius returns on his path, to which he greets one of the masters running franticly to his no longer existent guards, with a fist crushing the master's head amongst the stone wall. Re painting it, with the masters blood and brains.

As Lanius reaches the base of the pyramid, he begins to ascend it through clashing his fists into the stone base of the pyramid, and climbing up the back of it and reaching the middle stairs. And when he finally reaches its summit, he launches over one of its balconies. With his blade already sheathed his hands where free to grab both the guards' heads and smash them through the pillars, and then after, kicking the back door open.

He was greeted to a legion of well armoured and armed guards surrounding what could be the very lord master himself. And as Lanius drew his blade, the guards lunged for an attack.

One was sent flying into another by the hilt of the giant blade, another was opened by its tip, and another kicked into the wall with such force blood was sent flying out of any crevice it could. Then as others spectated, they dropped their weapons and began to beg and plead, to which the butcher ignored, and with one lightning swing he severed the three in front of him, _in half_.

The lord master, terrified of the butcher, attempted to flee, to only get barged into a corner and held above ground at his neck… Lanius, wasn't amused by the cowardice of this fat and intoxicated man.

So he threw him out of the balcony, effectively breaking every bone in his body as the master descended in agony at a high speed. And when the bloody and mangled dead and torn body appeared before the majority of the guards at the pyramids steps, they gasped in shock and fear. And when they raised their heads, they only saw Lanius mercilessly looking down at all of them…

Lanius drew his blade towards them, and commanded.

"Kneel, kneel before your new Caesar…"

And as they do, so do all the slaves that surround the area, the masters, noblemen, etcetera. Lanius is joined by unsullied that claimed allegiance to him, and begin to translate as coldly as Lanius says:

"You may have thought you will be conquered by the 'Mother of Dragons' and liberated, but she is nothing but a petty whore which does not understand the art of war. You may plead for her rule, her mercy, but remember… If you wish to live in an empire that shall devour the rest of the east, and then the land of Westeros, then cross your hands when kneel to her, and I promise a better citizenship than the unfathomable hypocrisy of the Targaryen rule… Bow to the banner of the east, the bull…"

And with that said, the soldiers drop their swords in his favour, the slaves bow, and the noblemen quiver in fear. And as that said Lanius raises his attention to Daenerys riding in, seeming to admire his impressive siege…

"Rise, Lanius, I am impressed, however, I do not appreciate the cloak and dagger, you couldn't have alerted us and the counter offensive they gave us has caused us many casualties…"

As Daario watches mouth open, Lanius turns to him, and then bows to Daenerys…

"I have given you what I have promised, and that's was the city, in under a day, my 'Queen'"


End file.
